Radius Incentives
Radius Incentives was a group formed by Konstantine Amat under the name Borislav Jaggernov, TJ Catteneo, and Johnathan Koencamp. It had four iterations, one on the main grid, two on the teen grid, and one on the merged grid. Alpha Radius The first iteration of Radius was incredibly short-lived. Formed as an idea proposed to Konstantine by Xanthos Exonar, the intent was to create one of the first footholds of the Teen Grid on the Main Grid. There were already talks of the grid being merged rather soon, and Xanthos proposed that if they can form something before the grid merged, then they would be in luck. Konstantine went along with the idea, but couldn't keep up with the project due to real life issues. The idea died out by the time he got back, and the grid was left in a state of utter disarray by that time. The grid was on the verge of merging, and utter chaos was ensuing in the dying community of the teen grid. Beta Beta Radius was also short lived. Konstantine came back as Artyom Kalinakov and brought along TJ Catteneo, Decrypted Dotterkelch, and Johnathan Koencamp to the fold. Xanthos no longer had anything to do with the new iterations of Radius at this point. Radius held land on old Spartan Empire land in Brighton, which was owned by Decrypted at the time. TJ and Johnathan began to build the base while Decrypted began to push unused armor he created for .Network at the time. Due to a disagreement between TJ and John and Decrypted, Konstantine was forced to take sides on whatever the matter was. The reason is now lost to time, but Konstantine took a major fall for his decision to side with TJ and John. Decrypted had a fit of rage and reported Konstantine's account, Artyom, fraudulently. This decision led to Decrypted being ostracized from .Network, and his reputation being severely tarnished. Gamma Gamma Radius was by far the most popular and influential military toward the end of the Teen Grid. Konstantine immediately came back on a new account named Borislav Jaggernov and reformed Radius a third time. TJ, John, and Konstantine would not see the efforts they put forth in Beta Radius to go in vain, and used the moment to essentially get back at Decrypted. Seeing as how the Grid was dying due to the impending merge, the military community was going absolutely insane. A fraudulent New Rome rose to power during this time, causing distress in a failing SLMC. Catalyst Ops in this time period was led by someone else acting on Varg Svenson's orders, and was one of the few attempting to hold the community together. Varg's Opposition Varg held high opposition to Catalyst being allied to Radius at this time. His personal vendetta against TJ and Johnathan was too great, and his paranoia began to rear its ugly head. The officer in charge of Catalyst's operations at the time ignored Varg's cries for a pact between them and Radius, ignoring Varg's fierce opposition to have anything to with Radius because of TJ and John's involvement. Teen Grid Operations As the Teen Grid's community prepared itself to be merged into the Main Grid, Radius stepped in on the chaos ensuing around them. Charging face first into